A typical build process for a hybrid assembly includes the step of attaching electronic components (e.g., silicon dies) to attach pads formed on a first side of a substrate (e.g., via the application and subsequent curing of an adhesive material), followed by a step that electrically attaches or connects each component to the substrate or to at least one other attached electronic component. Attachments for the electrical connection of each component may be formed by a solder joint bond, by a diffusion bond, or by a wire bond. The components and the attachment interfaces thereof are then encapsulated, for example, with an epoxy mold compound (EMC) that may be injected over the first side of the substrate by a molding process. Following the encapsulation and subsequent curing of the EMC, acoustic microscopy may be employed to inspect the hybrid assembly for delamination at any of the attachment interfaces before surface mount components are attached to an opposing second side of the hybrid assembly substrate, for example, by a surface mount technology (SMT) process.